


Can't You Feel It (Say I Do)

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [35]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Sleepy & Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 20:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds





	Can't You Feel It (Say I Do)

Sunday.

 

The only day of the week where Snafu was _sure_ he could convince Sledge to sleep in.

 

This _particular_ Sunday, however was going to prove much more of a challenge than others prior.

 

He puts out his cigarette he was only half interested in smoking and turns to watch Sledge sleep soundly as the sunlight pours over his skin.

 

“Ya know staring doesn’t always necessarily equate to flattery, right?”

 

At least he thought the redhead was asleep.

 

“It could insult you and I still don’t think I would be able ta refrain, Sledgehammah.”

 

He watches a slow, infectious smile spread across Sledge face and can’t help but reply with one of his own.

 

“You almost sound affectionate, Snaf. If you’re not careful, I’ll tell everyone you love me so.” The redhead teased him even as he looped an arm around Snafu’s waist and pulled him closer.

 

Sledge had yet to open his eyes so Snafu closed his own and just held the other man close to him.

 

“I’m sure they’ll find out sooner or later.”

 

Sledge laughed warmly and Snafu shivered as it tickled his face.

 

“My money is on sooner, _much_ sooner, as in later today.”

 

The Cajun groaned and swung his leg over the other man’s, effectively trapping him.

 

“I was hopin’ to convince ya to just stay in bed all day.”

 

He felt Sledge’s hands wind their way through the soft, blue sheets and pull them closer together once they reach his back.

 

Sledge sighs and rubs his head gently against Snafu’s throat like a cat seeking attention.

 

Snafu found it so cute and endearing anytime Sledge did it, not that he’d ever tell him and give the man more ammunition to tease him.

 

“You’re doing a great job already.” The redhead mumbles against the sensitive spot on his neck that he knew Sledge knew would drive him crazy.

 

“And ya acting like damn octopus, quick moving ya leg like that!”

 

Sledge laughed loudly and stop moving his leg, hands rubbing Snafu’s back and humming against the cool, exposed skin on his chest.

 

“My momma’s still gonna be mad that you’re so thin. She told me to put meat on your bones before today.”

 

“Ya momma never doesn’t know how horrible ya cookin’ is, Sledge. She should be happy ya ain’t killed me yet.”

 

Sledge’s responding scoff turned into a long yawn followed by a long stretch and Snafu could only watch the long expanses of skin unfold in front of his eyes.

 

The redhead sighed in absolute contentment before falling back in Snafu’s open arms.

 

“You’re starin’ again Snaf.”

 

“Ya make it hard not to and I think I’ve earned my right to stare at ya all I want, Sledge.”

 

That gets Sledge to open his eyes and Snafu loves to watch them focus on his face. The slight green in the brown eye shining so much brighter in the early morning light.

 

“You ain’t said ‘I do’ yet, Mr. Shelton.”

 

Snafu smiled and put his hands gently on Sledge’s warm, slightly flushed cheeks in order to keep the sleepy man’s focus.

 

“I’ve said ‘I do’ every single day since we met, Sledge. Today is just anotha day I get ta prove to you how much I mean them.”

 

Sledge hadn’t stop smiling and he pulled Snafu into a sweet kiss that gradual grew hotter the longer they kissed.

 

The two would’ve been more than happy to continue on like that all day, but Sledge’s impossible ta prove to you how much I mean them.”

 

Sledge hadn’t stop smiling and he pulled Snafu into a sweet kiss that gradual grew hotter the longer they kissed.

 

The two would’ve been more than happy to continue on like that all day, but Sledge’s impossibly loud ringtone interrupted them.

 

He groaned as he answered, “Hey Ma…Yes, of course I’m excited!...Yeah, Snaf and I slept in separate rooms.”

 

He rolled his eyes when Snafu raised his eyebrows at the redhead.

 

“No Ma, it’s okay. I’ll meet you at the church.”

 

The two of them heard a horn honk right outside their house.

 

“You’re outside?! Gimme a sec ma, I just got up.”

 

Snafu watched happily as Sledge rushed to get dressed before his mom burst through their door.

 

He laughed when Sledge got his foot caught in his pants.

 

“I don’t know why you’re laughin’ Snaf. My momma brought your momma with her.”

 

Snafu’s laughter died and he rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair before his mom could get a hold of him.

 

When they finally emerged from the back of the house, their mothers had already made coffee and breakfast.

 

“Momma you didn’t have ta do all this. We gotta get to the church by noon.” Snafu complained even as he loaded his plate full of food.

 

“Hush baby, Mrs. Sledge and I think both of y’all are too skinny. Now eat up while I tell you what trouble your cousin and Michael St. Maurice got into last night.”

 

Sledge was having a similar conversation with his mom on the porch, both women wanting one last moment before their sons were off on their own adventure together.

 

“Now the Marmillion’s wanted to sit next to the Zwolle’s but ever since Jane got that position on town council, Beth can’t be anywhere near her without staring a fight. So now I have to switch the seating arrangements before the reception ever starts or else I’ll be responsible for the black eyes of two of the town’s most prominent families.”

 

Sledge smiled at his mother’s frustration. He and Snafu had wanted the smallest wedding and ceremony possible, but once they told their mother’s they lost all creative rights. It was a blessing in disguise, even though it seemed the two matriarchs had invited the entire town, as they had not had to lift a finger in any of the preparations.

 

“You could always let them have their fight. Then our reception would really go down in history.”

 

His mother laughed and Sledge closed his eyes and memorized the sound.

 

“Eugene, really,” she chided, “I’d be the one giving them the black eyes! The way they prattle on and on, I swear.”

 

Sledge spat out his coffee at the confession and thanked God that he wasn’t already in his suit.

 

They finally finished talking and cleaning up at around 11 and their mom’s bid them teary-eyed farewells even though they would see them in ten minutes.

 

Snafu wrapped his arm around Sledge’s waist and pulled him close to his side as their front porch squeaked with the effort.

 

He could feel Sledge staring at him and smiled against the Louisiana sun striking his face.

 

“Ya know staring ain’t polite _Gene_ , ya momma’d have ya hide if she saw ya.”

 

“After today, she won’t be able to stop me.”

 

Snafu laughed and pulled Sledge into another soft kiss, one of about one hundred they’d share that day alone.

 

“So, I ain’t gonna be the only one sayin’ ‘I do,’ today?” Snafu asked, the nerves started to slowly form in his guts the closer he got to the going to the church.

 

Sledge kissed him again before grabbing the keys to Snafu’s motorcycle.

 

“You’ve never been saying ‘I do,’ alone, Snaf. I’ve been saying it just as long as you have.”

 

He put the keys in Snafu’s hand and pushed him out their front door, following behind him.

 

Snafu grabbed his hand and guided the both of them down the stairs towards the bike.

 

Before they mounted the bike together, Snafu turned to Sledge and asked one last thing.

 

“Let’s go get married. What do ya say, Eugene?”

 

Sledge laughed as he wrapped his arms around Snafu’s waist when the bike started.

 

“I do.”


End file.
